gymnasticscollegefandomcom-20200213-history
College Gymnastics Wiki
Ncaagymwikiwelcome.png|Welcome!|link=Special:WikiActivity|linktext=Welcome to College Gymnastics Wikia! 2019ncaachamps.png|2019 Championships|link=2019 NCAA Gymnastics Championships|linktext=Check out what happened at the most recent NCAA Championships. Ncaacop.png|Learn the Rules|link=Category:Code of Points|linktext=Learn about the different skills on each event and how the scoring system works. Hello! This is a message from the creator of this wiki, BrooklynGames! I hope you enjoy this wiki. As you can tell, it's brand new and needs YOUR help! If you have any experience with creating wiki pages (especially templates and other things that help format each page), please let me know! Your contribution to this wiki is appreciated by myself and your fellow gymnastics fans! Hopefully the goal of this wiki can be reached, which is to spread the sport to new fans!! If you plan on editing and creating pages, please click here and read the page for a guide on how to do that. Since there is a lot of information to be displayed, things need to be organized. Click here for this season's full schedule. January 6 *Nebraska @ BYU January 7 *Cortland State @ Brockport State January 9 *Nebraska @ Southern Utah *Winona State @ Gustavus Adolphus *Lindenwood, Temple @ Illinois January 10 *UW-Whitewater @ Hamline *Texas Woman's, Washington @ Michigan *Arkansas @ Florida *Missouri @ Kentucky *UW-La Crosse @ UW-Oshkosh *LSU @ Georgia *Alabama @ Auburn *S.E. Missouri @ Alaska January 11 *Central Michigan, Illinois State @ Michigan State *New Hampshire @ Pittsburgh *Centenary College, Seattle Pacific @ Oregon State *Iowa State, Rutgers, Western Michigan @ Arizona *Eastern Michigan @ Bowling Green *North Carolina State @ Ohio State *West Virginia @ Penn State *Air Force, Ball State @ Iowa *Oklahoma @ Arizona State *Little Boston Invitational **George Washington, Maryland, West Chester *Best of Utah **BYU, Southern Utah, Utah, Utah State January 12 *Brockport State @ Rhode Island College *Brown, Southern Conn., Yale @ Springfield College *Cortland State @ Ursinus College *Northern Illinois @ Kent State *Towson @ Pennsylvania *William & Mary @ North Carolina *Minnesota @ Denver *NorCal Classic **California, Sacramento State, San Jose State, Stanford @ UC Davis *S.E. Missouri @ Alaska *Boise State @ UCLA Maggie Nichols is a gymnast for the University of Oklahoma. She was the ninth NCAA gymnast to complete a Gym Slam, the first to do so for Oklahoma, and the first NCAA gymnast to have achieved it twice. A past member of the national team, Nichols represented the United States in international competitions, including the 2015 World Artistic Gymnastics Championships, where she won a gold medal with the American team and an individual bronze medal on floor exercise. At the USA Gymnastics National Championships, she finished third in the all-around in 2014 and second in the all-around in 2015. Before a knee injury in early 2016, she was considered a major contender for the U.S. women's gymnastics team at the 2016 Summer Olympics. read more... Trinity Thomas - Florida - Auburn vs. Florida 2019 Talitha Jones - California-Berkeley - California vs. Oregon State 2019 Ivana Hong - Stanford - 2015 NCAA Championships - Super Six Karin Lichey - Georgia - 1999 NCAA Championships - Super Six Which Conference are you going to root for during the 2020 season? SEC Pac-12 Big Ten Big 12 MRGC EAGL ECAC ECAC-2 MAC MIC MPSF NCGA East WIAC * * * * * You can also be part of the larger Fandom family of communities. Visit Fandom's Community Central! __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse